


The Second Survivor

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Demigods, Demons, Devils, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, Gen, Injury, Magic, Sword Fighting, Thunder and Lightning, Violence, heavy visitations from the department of the backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: It was raining – again. Though, not this time the fault of a Demigod of the storm. The sun had already escaped the sky, the night finally settling in as Percival was sat in the doorway to the small balcony. Percival loved the rain – from light pitter patters to storms that could level a city, Percival would stand among it to feel the rain upon his skin.A calm night does not remain that way.





	The Second Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

The library closing for a while had meant everything had been put on hold, and they were supposed to have had a chance to regather themselves – they _had_ to work something out with Galahad’s brothers, whether it be peace, war, or death, and the thought of it all had left them all on edge. All they could do was implement extra enforcement, extra protective runes and trapping sigils for demons, giving Galahad a special little bracelet so he could walk around with getting trapped in them every five feet. And then it went quiet, and things tired to return to normal without the thought of threat upon their mind.

It was raining – again. Though, not this time the fault of a Demigod of the storm. The sun had already escaped the sky, the night finally settling in as Percival was sat in the doorway to the small balcony. Percival loved the rain – from light pitter patters to storms that could level a city, Percival would stand among it to feel the rain upon his skin. A deep inset reminder of his freedom. He had a stool that he’d sit in the doorway, half on the carpet half on the wood of the balcony, with his legs stretched out in front of him face looking to the sky where he could feel the stray drops hit him, and the majority of what he could smell was the fresh rain on Cornelius’ small garden. Behind him, curled up on the sofa was Cornelius. Tucked with his legs in the sparkly blanket that looked like a mermaid tail he’d impulse bought the other day, occasionally giggling or letting out small squeals and squeaks of joy with whatever he was watching upon TV, while Galahad was in the kitchen, the smell of whatever he had planned for dinner making both of their stomachs grumble with anticipation.

It was when the rain stopped Percival noticed something was wrong – the warm summer air and rain had grown almost frigid. He’d thought Galahad had maybe leaned over having not heard his approach as he sometimes failed to – but the sudden chill to the air and the bad feeling that came with it only added unease.  
When he opened his eyes, was greeted by a much different sight than his boyfriend.  
Above him, balancing upon the edge of the roof, leaned over looking at him was a woman. He thought momentarily that it could have possibly been Annie – A new disguise or shape perhaps but no, the anger that burned in the eyes too unfitting. Even when Annie was angry with him on the rare occasion, she was incapable of the passion that burned within this women’s eyes. The woman wasn’t exactly dressed as one would have expected either – in the gentle glint of light from the house, he could see she was wearing armor. A golden chest plate, Greek in style, helmet covering the majority of her long brown hair, only the edge of a plat poking out of the bottom of it. The red of her robes had been soaked with the rain, her deep brown eyes gazing down into Percival’s with a harden stare.

“uh…Hell-” Percival didn’t have time to question as she pounced for him, grabbing a hold of him and with brutal, unnatural strength threw him onto the roof of the next building. He’d landed with a clatter against the tiles, dull nails scraping against the pot as he began slipping down, a dint in the roof left in his wake as he stopped himself on the gutter.  
“….Kitty?....PERCIVAL!” He’d heard Cornelius voice follow him out, the fey’s voice almost going frantic when he hadn’t seen him there.

Percival looked as the woman quickly followed him onto the roof she had tossed him onto, drawing a sword of all things from her belt.  
“Look I-I don’t know who you are, but I don’t want to fight” Percival’s hands quickly checked himself for injury before backing himself the best he could away from the woman as she stalked towards him, walking and balancing upon the guttering with ease.  
“Well I do” The woman had growled out, charging at him with an unnatural speed and strength to her step. Percival very quickly decided, it’d be _much_ easier to run than fight her with only his fists available, as he quickly scrambled away, dropping himself the best he could to the street without injuring himself. His knees ached and burned in protest as he dropped the distance, catching himself, before very quickly moving, cursing under his breath as his bare feet slipped against the smooth cobblestones as he ran.

She had chased of course, with a burning hatred in her eyes. You’d think people would notice – a woman dressed like some kind of spartan warrior chasing a frantic man through the middle of a city – but Percival wasn’t that lucky, nor that smart as he had of course chosen the route with as many twists and turns down back alley streets and winding small roads between stores in hopes to lose this woman. His lungs burnt as he ran, the lightning flashes in the sky lighting his way, his panicking drawing more bolts and blasts out as he would glance behind him, only to find the woman still hot on his trail, he ran until he couldn’t anymore, lungs and legs burning in protest as he coughed and wheezed, stopping in a wider alley, as the woman rounded the corner, much more physically fit than he was.  
“B-Before you, you know, kill me, w-who the fuck are you and who sent you?” Percival huffed, arms resting on his knees, head cast down. At least it would be quick he hoped, as the woman redrew her sword.

To his surprise the answer came in the form of a sword clattered to the ground in front of his feet, as he looked up, his face paled as the woman removed her helmet. It’d been 17 years since he’d seen that face, but he’d knew it anywhere. A sharp jaw, brown eyes and brown hair, skin tan. Well-built for her age, even as young as 8. A scar ran over her lip on the left side, cutting down under her chin.  
“I am War, Daughter of Eris. I have come to claim your life, Son of Perun. Now pick up the blade and fight me.”

“W…war?” his voice was soft in his throat, tight as he struggled to his breath “you…survived?”  
“I did. No thanks to you” she hissed, holding her own blade in his direction  
“Listen war you can be bitter at me all you like, I didn’t mean to leave you, I was scared, we were kids.” He tried to offer slowly, taking a step towards her, only to stop as she cackled maniacally.  
“Bitter? I am not bitter you lived.” Her grin was manic as she spoke “In fact I’m excited. That monstrosity that stole you kept you alive, and now I can kill you as gods do, as we do, Storm.”  
“War we-we don’t have to kill each other anymore, that was years ago, we’ve been free for years now” he offered slowly, quietly, trying to step towards her, eyes casting down to look at the blade by his feet.  
“But we do. It’s what gods like me do, we kill disgraces to the name like you, a pathetic little worm who went with a monster instead of following the road to your father, to glory like you should have! She stole you away and you let her, you lived in content with mortals and still think now you can live content with them and ignore your own blood. But it is not. You are a disgrace to the name, to the line, to your father above. We forge our own paths, but they can only be forged in the blood of others.” She had all but gone bat-shit insane as she ranted at Percival. When he wished to see her again, this was the last thing he wanted. But fate, as always, would never be kind to Percival for too long. He’d had it good for 2 years with Cornelius and Galahad – now it was time for something bad.  
“Now pick up your blade Storm. Let us finally settle what should have ended 17 years ago.”  
“War I’m not going to fight you we don’t have to do this” Percival offered again, voice firm but she did not break  
“I said pick up your blade Storm!” she hissed “Or I will lay you down to slaughter you like the lamb you are!”  
“War I’m not going to pick up the sword” Percival stood back straight, looking her over.  
“I will not fight you war. Please we don’t have to – I could help you war.” He nudged the sword by its handle away, walking closer to her  
“Please….Let me help you”

Percival should have picked up the blade as she came for him – She was Merciless against him. He could barely pull himself back between each strike from the short sword she carried. The blade was obvious old, worn and dull making the scrape of it all the more worse when it would cut into his skin. Lightning would keep her at bay for a while, but Percival did not know how long he could keep it up. She could move faster than his lightning could strike, dodging and weaving between it with an almost practiced ease. She moved fluidly, carefully like she was made for this as he would stall for time against her hoping someone would come to his rescue.

Her endurance wasn’t failing, but she finally made the mistake of getting within arms’ reach, having previously kept him distanced by the sword, but she was clearly getting frustrated. He had stumbled, slipped and clattered to the ground when she had come running for him, blade swinging to strike him down when he he had managed to kick into her chest, the lightning from his foot connecting with a clattering thunderous boom against the metal of her armor, knocking her backwards away, clattering to the ground herself as the metal connected with the hard floor. Lightning flashed above, striking harshly as Percival hissed in pain as the bolt left his hand burning up his arm as he went, singeing the fabric of his jumper as it tore under the strain. The burning pain was bright, but bearable as he laid upon the ground, struggling to get back to his feet.  
Luckily for him, she was struggling herself, growling out a final threat as she rose up to her feet, wobbling. The few million volts should have out right _killed_ her, but no - she got up, though weakened considerably.  
“Do not think you have won this time, _Storm_. I’ll be back to finish the job.” she stumbled out of the alleyway, leaving Percival to lay on the floor, and like a flash she had all but vanished.

Eventually, Percival was able to regain himself enough to sit up, looking a mess. His clothes had been torn, slashed at open and stained with now drying blood as the rain fell, stitching his wounds together slowly. The right sleeve where he had let of the lightning bolt had burnt away, his arms twitching in pain as the static still remained built upon the skin, a new set of scars in a Lichtenberg figure joined his already messed up arms. With a shaky huff he fought himself up to his feet and began stumbling home.

He wondered how sketchy he looked if anyone had caught him – Covered in blood, carrying a sword of all things, clothes shredded, sneaking between alleyways to get back home safely, but he had pushed the thought away as he entered the library front doors letting them swing shut behind him, shaking off the wet sword as if it’d been an umbrella. Safir was stood behind the counter, locking up the till for the night, and had done a double take as Percival walked in the door  
“Per…Percival?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in worry  
“You know, sometimes I think ‘hey I’m pretty fucked up’, but then things like this happen, and I realise I’m probably doing pretty great!” Percival had chuckled out, shock still running his system and operating his brain, his fears and terror manifesting in the form of humor  
“What…. happened to you?” Safir’s confusion only doubled as Cornelius and Galahad came practically jogging down the stairs, jackets and shoes hastily pulled on over their own Pyjamas.  
“He doesn’t just _Vanish_ Cornelius, I’m absolutely positive that he doesn’t have any teleportation abilities either!” Galahad grumbled loudly, coming to a stop when he saw Percival stood in the doorway. Cornelius had gone to answer only to walk into Galahads back, peaking around his side to see Percival  
“Darling?”  
“Kitty?”  
“I’m okay! For now, at least. Here I have a gift for you” The sword had clattered to the ground as Percival tossed it in front of him  
“Where…Did that come from?” Galahad stepped over slowly, plucking it up off the floor carefully  
“War! She’s back, ya know, alive. And actively trying to kill me!”  
“War? Whose war?” Safir had asked, the confusion real upon his face. In any other context, Safir being confused would have been great, however, given the situation at hand, it’d been much more dire.  
“Get Lance, Arthur and Guinevere this is going to take some explaining to do” Cornelius had offered softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! If you enjoyed PLEASE leave me a comment and some Kudos!  
if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
[Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
[Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
[Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
